


~The hardest thing is believing in your dreams~

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Ch4 is gonna get a little NSFW, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Get's a tad bit steamy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I promise, I'll put a warning if it gets bad though, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Noir basically adopts Peni and is best buds with Miles, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, They might keep their spiderpowers though, This one's gonna mainly focus on Hamnoir, Truth Serum, Well - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, but it's not that bad, hamnoir - Freeform, not that bad, or maybe not uwu?, pretty fucking steamy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Benjamin 'Noir' Phoenix has always been a lonely kid. His only real friends were Peter B. Parker and Peter 'Ham' Paige and even Ham got on his nerves way too often. That is until he meets three kids who help him open up and teache him how to deal with his emotions. He has to deal with bullies, dark wizards, teenage drama, and a feelings for one of his own friends, all while having to finish his homework before it's due. School sucks(Or, a Hogwarts fic with quite the amount of angst and a heavy focus on Hamnoir)





	1. Welcome to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> All these chapters are gonna be named after the songs/lyrics of songs in my playlist dcfrtgyhujikjnhbgtvfrc

Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting once he stepped into the train. He expected the side looks, the sneering, the laughing, the snobby Purebloods, hell, he even expected the looks of scared Muggleborns as they passed him. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for someone to  _ willingly _ sit in his compartment across from him and smile at him genuinely. 

“Hi! I’m Miles Morales! What’s your name?” the kid greeted, holding his hand out. Peter looked at him oddly, expecting him to say something like  _ ’Hah! Sike!’  _ or  _ ‘Did you really think I was trying to be nice?’ _ He never did. Peter sighed as he took Miles’ hand and shook it.

“Peter. Peter Benjamin Phoenix.” Peter noticed the way the kid looked at him like he was trying to figure something out. He waited a few moments, knowing it was going to happen eventually, no matter how nice the kid was trying to be.  _ Three… two… _

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you look like that?”  _ One. _

“I’m a metamorphmagus.” He replied. Miles only blinked at him, not understanding what that meant. “I’m a shapeshifter.”

“Woah! That’s awesome! Can all wizards do that?” The kid seemed genuinely amazed by this bit of information.

“No, you’re born that way. Not that I get to use it much to my advantage. Due to my  monochromacy... total color blindness,” He simplified when the kid looked at him strangely again, “I am unable to see the world in full color, or any for that matter, and I accidentally turned my complection to that of a gray instead of a ‘normal’ skin tone when I was an infant. I was unaware of this my whole life until someone finally pointed it out to me when I first came to school.” Peter sighed.

“You can’t fix it?”

“Kid, I’ve never seen color before. How do you expect me to change my skin tone to something ‘normal’?” Peter snapped. He immediately regretted it, the look on the kid’s face making him feel guilty. People had only ever made fun of him for it, he almost forgot Miles was being sincere. 

“I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m sorry. I should not have lashed out at you. You did nothing wrong, I’m just not used to people talking to me.” 

“Aw, it’s alright. Sorry for pushing you to talk about it.” Miles smiled up at him.  _ Jeez, the kid’s short. How old is he? _

“Say, what year are ya in?”

“This is my first year! I’m new to all this, actually. I’m the only wizard in my family, as far as I know!”  _ Shit, he’s a muggleborn.  _ Now, Peter had no problem with Muggleborns. His best friend was muggleborn, but he knew quite a few people that didn’t. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What year are you in?” Miles asked.

“I’m a fifth year.”

“Cool! You think you could fill me in on some stuff I’m lost in? Like, who in the world is Voldemort?” 

Peter had to suppress a laugh at that. “Nobody you need to worry about. And sure, I’ll help ya out.”

“Holy shit! Is Noir actually making a friend?” 

“MOM, GET THE CAMERA!” two random voices shouted. Both of them turned to see two boys about Peter’s age walking into the compartment, squeezing in next to him.

“Do you have to crush me into the wall?” Peter groaned.

“Yeah, it’s more fun that way.” The shorter kid responded. He wasn’t the shortest, standing at about five foot six at most but he was nothing compared to Peter’s six foot five and the other kid’s six foot one. 

“You’re annoying, Ham.” Peter spat. The boy nicknamed ‘Ham’ glared at Peter for what felt like a solid minute.

“Don’t be a butt, Noir.” ‘Ham’ frowned.

“Alright, fellas, you can be dicks to each other later, there’s a kid here.” The third boy finally acknowledged Miles. “What’s your name, kid?”

“I’m Miles Morales.” he waved at him. “What about yours?”

“I’m Peter B. Parker.” 

“My name is Peter Paige.” The nicknamed one responded. 

“...three Peters?” 

“Yup. We normally call that one,” Peter B. pointed at the taller Peter, “‘Noir’ and the other one we normally call-”

“Don’t you dare.” ‘Ham’ glared at Peter B.

“-‘Ham’ or other pig related nicknames.”

“I hate you.”

“How come you’re the only one without a nickname?” Miles asked Peter.

“Cause I’m older.”

“By one fucking day.” Noir sighed.

“So, how long you guys been friends?” Miles asked.

“Since about first year, honestly.” Peter leaned close and whispered to Miles, “But between you and me, Ham and Noir don’t really get along all the time. But don’t worry, they don’t hate each other though.” 

All four of the kids jumped when a white cat with bright pink eyes hopped into the compartment through the small opening. It seemed to have a rather large spider on it’s tail and it was clearly trying to get rid of it. The cat was hissing at the seemingly relaxed spider, trying to hit it against one of the walls.

Peter quickly pulled out a wand and shouted, “Petrificus Totalus!”, causing the two creatures to freeze in place. 

“You have to teach me that spell, Peter.” Miles gasped. 

“Where the hell did they come from?” Noir asked, using a spell to lift them into the air.

“From outside the door.” Ham deadpanned. A knock on the door caused them all to look up and see two girls standing at the entrance.

“Hi, have you seen my cat?” The girl with blond hair asked. 

“And my spi-?” The second girl was wearing blue and bronze along with her black robed. For some reason, the first girl didn’t have any color in her robes. Both girls spotted the frozen cat floating in the air at the exact same time.

“Uh, I’m guessing this cat’s yours?” Noir waved his own wand and the cat floated over to the blond girl. 

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry Arachne got scared when Spinner, the spider, crawled on her and freaked the fuck out.” The first girl took her cat from the air, the shorter girl picking the spider off it’s back, placing it on her arm before pulling out her own wand and unfreezing both of them.

“It’s my fault, I should have kept an eye on him.” 

“It’s alright. Just a bit startling, that’s all.” Peter shrugged. “Also, are you new here?” He asked, pointing at the blond girl.

“Yeah, I’m Gwen Stacy. I used to go to Ilvermorny until I moved.” She nodded. “I’m a second year.”

“Hey, we’ve got that in common! We’re both new here. I’m Miles Morales.” said kid greeted himself.

“Hi, and yeah, I guess we do have something in common. Mind if I sit here? Peni and I don’t have places to sit yet.” Gwen gestured to the girl who she called ‘Peni’.

“Uh, I don’t mind. Not sure about Peter though.” Miles looked up at the three Peters.

“I don’t mind.” All three spoke in unison. 

“Thanks. Kinda awkward just walking into random compartments since everyone knows each other, but you’re new, so I’m not the only one who doesn’t know anyone yet.” Gwen shrugged, scooting in next to Miles, Peni sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, I’m Peter, that’s ‘Noir’ Peter, and ‘Ham’ Peter.” 

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. I’m Peni Park.” the smaller girl waved at them.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen you before. You’re a Ravenclaw, obviously, just like MJ.” Peter nodded.

“You know Mary Jane?” Peni asked, tilting her head.

“Duh, who doesn’t? Everybody knows MJ.” Ham was bothering Noir by purposefully nudging him with his elbow.

“I don’t. Miles doesn't either.” Gwen pointed out.

“Yeah, who’s MJ?”

“She’s a fifth year in Ravenclaw, most popular girl in fifth year, too curious for her own good-” Noir huffed, hitting Ham back with his elbow with a lot more force than the other boy expected.

“And Peter’s girl.” Ham wheezed when he was elbowed in his side.

“Hey, she is not my girlfriend! We’re just friends!” Peter tried to sound tough, but failed when his voice cracked.

“Pete, we all know you’re getting together one day. It’s painfully obvious.” Ham snorted. 

“Oh yeah? What about you and-”

“SSHSHSHSHHSHHH!” Ham slammed his palm against Peter’s mouth to shut him up quickly.

“Ooo, does Ham have a cruuuush?” Gwen cooed.

“NO!” 

“Miles, remind me to make Veritaserum when we get to school.” Noir whispered to the first year across from him. Miles had no idea what that was but it sounded cool

“Alright, how come?”

“Oh, no reason.”

A soft knock on the door startled all six of the kids inside, including the cat and spider.

“Anything from the trolley?” An old witch asked. Both Gwen’s and Miles’ draws dropped when they saw the treats stacked on the cart. Gwen had seen all kinds of wizarding candy before but most of the stuff on the cart were completely new to her. 

“Can… Can I have one of everything?” Miles asked.

“Eleven Sickles.”  _ Sickles? Those were wizarding coins, right? The silver ones? But you don’t have any, Morales. In the eyes of the wizarding world, you’re broke. _

“Oh… I don’t-” 

“Make that two of everything. Twenty-two sickles, correct?” Noir asked as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small money bag.

“Can I get three Cauldron Cakes, please?” Peni asked, taking out a silver coin from her pocket.

“Do you have Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum? I want some for class so give me about ten, please?” Gwen added.

“I want five chocolate frogs.” Ham gave the witch fifteen bronze coins.

“Anything else?” The witch asked as she handed over the mountain of items from their order. 

“Peter?” Noir asked, handing her the money, paying for both himself and Miles.

“Nah, I’m fine. Unlike you, I don’t have a sweet tooth.” He shook his head, twirling his wand in his hand.

“If you say so.” Noir shrugged as he bit into a Pumpkin Pastry.

“Hey, how long until we get to school?” Miles asked in between bites.

“We’ll be in Hogwarts in about ten hours.” Peni confirmed.

“UGGGHHHHHHHHH!” the others groaned in unison.

“This’ll be a looooooong trip.” 


	2. Momma said 'Don't give up.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ham has a flashback  
> Gwen and Miles get sorted  
> Noir's roomy chats with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noir's roomy isn't going to be a very important character so don't get too excited

Ham opened his eyes to find that he was standing in a very familiar building. _Olivander’s._ The store was almost completely empty aside from the lady standing behind the desk. That was until he heard a bell ring as the front door swung open. He watched as a younger version of himself run in excitedly, looking at all the wands around him. _Alright, so this is obviously a lucid dream. Or a flashback, whatever I need that for._

“Careful, Petey! Don’t want you breaking anything.” his mom laughed as she held him back from one of the wand stands.

“But, Moooooom!” Young Ham whined, “This one looks so cool!” Older Ham couldn’t help but smile at his younger self. He was so excited when he found out he was a wizard. He was adopted by Wizards after his birth parents passed away but never truly knew their bloodstatus so it was basically a game of chance. He still remembers the day he first found out…

“Nice to see you again, Ms. Paige.” The witch behind the counter smiled. “Take it you’re here to get Peter his very own wand?”

“Yup! We got his acceptance letter this morning and I couldn’t wait. Mainly because of how excited he was… that and it always gets crowded in Diagon Alley a few days after the letters are sent out.”

“Yes, it’s very busy for use around this time… anyway, time to find the perfect wand, yes? Peter, can you come here please?” The witch asked, reaching behind her to pull out a few wands, as though she had already studied him enough to have a general idea on what he needs. By now, Ham was sure that he dream him couldn’t see him or was just ignoring him so he leaned against one of the walls. Getting his wand was one of the happiest days of his life. Reliving it was oddly… comforting. Peter eagerly walked over to the counter, looking at the wands in awe.

“Hmm… how tall are you, Peter?”

“Umm…. four foot five? I think?” Ham laughed at how short he was as a kid. Sure, he was still fairly short compared to others but he still found it rediculous how young he looked.

“Right, try this wand.” She said, handing him one of the wands on the desk. “Chestnut, eleven inches, dragon heartstring.” Peter happily took the wand in his hand, looking at it like it was some ancient treasure. He looked up at his mom, like he was asking permission.

“Well? Go on then.” his mom waved her hand. _This’ll be a blast to watch as an outsider._ Ham thought, remembering what happened next.

Peter waved the wand a bit too harshly, causing a burst of energy that collapsed an entire bookcase from nearby.

“Reparo!” The lady said once she quickly took the wand out Peter’s hand, the shelf magically fixing itself. “This is clearly not the wand for you. As much as the wand would love to work with you due to your talents, it appears you’re much too excitable… Perhaps this one will work. Maple, Phoenix feather, 13 inches.” She handed him another. Peter looked around anxiously and waved it, much gentler this time. Sadly, nothing happened at all.

“Um… nothing happened.” Peter sighed, handing it back to the witch.

“Now now, don’t be discouraged. This only means we’re getting closer to finding your wand. Let’s see…” She turned to scan all the wands behind her. After what felt like an eternity, she froze. She carefully pulled out a wand, examining it. “This… this might just do it. Here.” She handed it back over to Peter. Ham almost felt sad watching how nervous dream him seemed. He remembered how embarrassed he felt that he couldn’t find a wand right away. _Wait… there was something else that made it worse… NOIR!_

Just then, the doors to the shop swung open again. There stood a fairly intimidating looking wizard and a young Noir. _Oh god, how could I forget? This was my first time meeting him._ Noir looked much happier than he does now. It honestly pained to see how Noir used to be a fairly happy kid. Sure, he was always a bit edgy, but he rarely smiled these days. Ham could basically see the wave of anxiety wash over young Peter. Not only was he being watched by his mother and the store clerc, but by two strangers that could judge him.

“Hope we’re not interrupting something.” The older wizard huffed.

“Not at all. I’ll be with you once I get Peter his wand, Urich.” She smiled up at him. “Now, go on, Peter. Wave your wand and say ‘Lumos’.”

Peter hesitantly took the wand and stared at it for a few moments. He looked up and made contact with silver eyes for a solid two seconds before he carefully waved his wand. “Lumos!”

Instead of an explosion, like he expected, the tip of the wand light up.  

“Perfect! Dogwood, 11 ¼ inches, with a unicorn hair core!” The witch cheered.

“Goodjob, Petey!” Peter’s mom pulled him into a hug. Ham grinned, recalling how proud he felt. Even young Noir seemed happy for him. “Alright, wait over there while I buy your wand, alright?” Peter nodded and practically skipped over towards the door, near ‘small’ Noir. Ham had to admit, Noir was always really tall for his age. He had to be five feet tall at the time they met.

“Hi, I’m Peter!” Ham held out his hand.

“My name’s Peter too.” The kid smiled.

“Cool! Are you here to get your wand too?”

“Sure am.”

“Woah! It’s like we’re twins! Or like we’re different versions of each other from different dimensions!”

“Don’t cha think that’s a bit ridiculous?”

“Yeah, but it’s funny to imagine it that way!” Ham watched the two interact, longing for his relationship with Noir to return to how it was.

What changed?

  


Noir woke up to Miles nudging him awake. It was already pretty dark out so no doubt were they close to the school already. He wasn’t the only one sleeping too. Peter was snoring loudly(which was no surprise), Peni was resting against Gwen, while Ham was passed out on Noir’s lap. Ham was short enough to have most of his body curled up on top of Noir comfortably. He honestly had no idea when Ham had passed out but he wasn’t about to wake him. They didn’t always get along but he didn’t hate the kid. Noir patted Ham’s puffy hair, resting his hand on his head before turning his attention to Miles.

“What is it, kid?”

“It’s just that you seemed like you were having a nightmare.” Gwen said.

“Was I? I don’t remember. Thanks for waking me anyway, we’re almost at school. I think I can see the lights.” Noir suppress a laugh when the two kids practically squished together to try and see the lights of the castle from the window. However, in doing so, they woke up Peni.

“Are we there yet?” Peni yawned.

“Almost. Might as well get ready.” Noir shrugged.

“I’ll wake PB.” Peni said as she kicked Peter in the shin. Unsurprisingly, Peter woke with a start.

“SON OF A BITCH!” He yelled. “What the hell, Peni?” Peni only shrugged as she finished off the last of her Cauldron Cakes.

“Woah! It’s a literal castle! I just thought the old witch at the wand shop was just exaggerating!” Miles gasped.

“I feel bad for you two. It’s basically a maze in that place.” Peter grumbled, rubbing his bruised shin.

“First Years get the first week off to get used to find their classes anyway, no doubt they’ll do the same for Gwen.” Noir shrugged.

“I sure hope they do. Think I’ll be sorted along with the first years?” Gwen asked.

“Most likely. Hope you’re sorted into Ravenclaw. All my roommates are annoying.” Peni groaned.

The rest continued to talk for a while, but Peter ‘Noir’ chose to zone out for most of the conversation. He had lied when he said he didn't remember his nightmare. He was only choosing to ignore he even had one at all. To be fair, could it be called a nightmare if it was about something that actually happened? He couldn't tell. Noir sighed and quickly glanced down at the sleeping figure laying in him.

Ham look peaceful yet… almost sad. _Must be the dream he's having._ Sighing, Noir used his thumb to brush the stray hairs in Ham's face that fell over his eyes out of the way. It wasn't very long hair but it was enough to partially cover his vision. He wasn't sure why, but he felt an odd feeling in his stomach the longer he looked at him. It only made it worse when Ham tugged gently at Noir's shirt, nuzzling into his stomach. _Oh gods, that was so prec-_

 _No_ . Noir shook his head, almost violently, before he titled his head to look up at the ceiling. He had to think about something else. _Wait, why do I have time think about something else again?_

Noir felt Ham shift in his lap and that was when he realized that not only did Ham wake up and was now staring up at him, but Noir had been running his hand through his hair the whole time.

“Peter!” Noir freaked out, pulling his hand back hastily, as though he had burned himself. “You're awake!” Ham didn't respond right away, continuing to stare up at the taller student. Noir could've sworn his cheeks seemed darker than usual…

“Yeah… I did… um…” Ham sat up so he was sitting sideways on Noir's lap, his legs resting on the seat space where he was originally sitting. “I re-”

“WE'RE HERE!” Miles called out, quickly standing up to pick up his stuff. “C'mon, guys!”

“You sure are excited, kid.” Peter laughed, reaching for his own things. As everyone around them stood up to retrieve their supplies, Ham remained in Noir's lap for a few moments longer.

“Were you going to tell me something?” Noir asked.

“N-No! I… no, I wasn't.” Ham sighed as he stood up. Once they gathered their things, the gang walked out of the train along with several other students. Giant figure in the distance was waving go his had to get the students attention.

“FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!”

  


Ham sat alone in the Hufflepuff table, impatiently waiting for the names of his new companions to be called. _C'mon… what house do they get?_

“Miles Morales.” the professor in front announced. Peter nearly stood on his seat to get a better view as Miles walked up to the stool. The kid seemed nervous but Ham gave him props for overall remaining calm. Once the hat was placed on his head, the whole hall went silent. A minute passed by without another word… then another minute… then another… and another and another and another until it was officially a hat stall.

“What's taking you since long, kid?” Ham groaned quietly. About another minute passed without a word until-

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“YES!” Ham screamed at the top of his lungs as his whole table cheered. Miles spotted Ham almost instantly and slid in next to him.

“I can't believe it! I'm in your house!” Miles was practically hopping in his seat.

“This is awesome! I'll teach ya the ropes, help you with homework, we can plan pranks together, talk about boys, and that good stuff!” Ham smiled, wrapping an arm around Miles’ shoulders.

“Anyone else we know in this house?”

“Nah, Peni's Ravenclaw, Peter's Gryffindor, and Noir's Slytherin. It's just you a me, bud. Maybe I can switch out one of my roommates for you…”

“Gwen Stacy!”

“Oooo! They're about to sort Gwen!” Miles stood.

Once again, the hat took a few minutes to finally deduct that Gwen belonged in-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Awww, no new friends.”

“She seemed like a Gryffindor anyway. She'll fit right in.” Ham shrugged. “Now comes the feast. Honestly, it's the best thing about the sorting ceremony, you're going to love it.”

“Hey, Ham?”

“Yeah, Miles?”

“Do you… never mind, it's dumb.” Miles shook his head.

“No, go on, tell me, it's fine.”

“... Do you… like guys? You said something about talking about boys soooo…”

“Yeah, I like guys. Why? Is there a problem?” Ham asked, trying not to seem too hurt.

“What? No! Not at all! You can like whoever you wanna like! It's just that… you seemed really close to Noir.” Miles winced at his own awkwardness.

“I… yeah, we're close. Well, we used to be anyway. I'm not really sure why we aren't anymore.”

“... Do you like him? Like, like like him?”

“I-” Ham really wasn't prepared for that question, especially from an eleven year old. He glanced around before leaning down and whispering, “Yes.”

“Really? That's so sweet! You don't have to worry, your secret's safe with me.” Miles grinned. “Now let's go find the common room. I heard Hufflepuff common room is really nice.”

“We need to eat first.”

“Fine, then we find the common room.”

  


Noir layed in bed that night, thinking about the events without only the past twelve hours. To be fair, he never really slept much and, whenever he did, he had nightmares so he wasn't planning on sleeping.

“You're thinking too much.” A voice interrupted his thoughts. Peter looked over to see one of his roommates standing at the foot of his bed.

“Go to sleep, Eddie.”

“I would, but bothering you is much more interesting. Not like your dumbass sleeps anyway.” Eddie shrugged, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “What's wrong?”

“None of you beeswax.”

“That's not very nice. I just want to help.”

“And I don't want anyone's help. Now get your ass back to bed.”

“Peter-”

“Just. Go.” Peter turned in his bed, using one of his pillows to cover his face.

“... Pete, I know you hate talking about your feelings, but you really need to do it. I know damn well the reason why you don't sleep isn't just because you're unable to. You're scared of sleeping.” Eddie waited a few seconds, seeing if Noir would respond before continuing, “I get if you don't want to talk to me, but you seriously should talk to someone. Doesn't have to be a teacher, just anyone you trust. Maybe it'll help.” Noir, once again, remained silent.

“At least consider it. Goodnight, Pete.” Noir felt the weight at the foot if his bed vanish, signalling Eddie had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have a lot of weird gay feelings from Noir but Miles Morales comes to the rescue


	3. I'm losing your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love potions  
> Spiders  
> and three suspicious new characters

Miles woke up the next morning feeling slightly groggy, struggling to adjust to the light shining directly at him from an open window. Without sitting up, he scanned the room, noticing he was the only one left in his dorm room. Aside from Ham, Miles had roomed up with some kids named Ned and Ganke, who was also a first year, apparently replacing their old roommates Tobey and Andrew. He had barely talked to the others but they seemed nice enough.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!.” Ham sung as he seemingly came from nowhere, already in his full school uniform.

“Hey, Ham. What time is it?” Miles asked in between yawns.

“Nine-thirty? Around there.”

“NINE-THIRTY? I SHOULD ALREADY BE EATING!” Miles leapt out of bed.

“Woah woah, relax, I brought you some breakfast already. It’s in the common room.” Ham used his thumb to point at the door behind him. “Just get dressed and you can eat in there. I’ll be waiting.” And with that, Ham walked out, closing the door so Miles could change. He could have sworn he saw Ham’s fingers stick to the door slightly, but that’s probably his sleepiness talking.

Miles quickly threw his robes on, slipping on his shoes without tying them and met with Ham in the common room. It was clear Ham wasn’t completely sure what Miles would like to eat so he just brought him a little bit of everything, as long as it could fit on the plate. Miles scarfed down his food faster than Ham could even imagine and turned to the older kid excitedly.

“Can you show me around now?”

“Uh, sure but how did you eat that fast? Not even I can do that.”

“It’s a talent.” Miles grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

“Nice to know one of us has a talent. What do you wanna see first? Owlery? Quidditch field?”

After discussing it a little bit, the two left to go on their little tour of the castle. On their way to the Dark Arts classroom, Miles was sure he saw a spider following them for a while until they left the castle itself.

  
  


The spiderbite itself wasn’t painful, but it did make Gwen feel different. Sure, she still had to go to the nurse, but how bad could it be?

  
  


Miles just smacked the spider off his hand before heading after Ham, who was already halfway across the hall.

  
  


“Now, can anyone tell me what Amortenia is?” Professor Opal asked. When silence fell over the room, she sighed and started walking around the room. “Guess I’ll have to choose someone…” She tapped her wand against her chin before pointing at Noir. “Peter! Do you know what Amortenia is?”

“Amortenia is a love potion, so basically anyone who ingests it is infatuated by whoever offers it.”

“Perfect description! Ten points to Slytherin.” Professor Opal went on to talk more on the history of the potion but Noir basically tuned her out, already knowing everything she was saying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a folded piece of paper placed on his desk. When the Slytherin girl next to him shrugged, he rolled his eyes and opened it.

 _‘Lol, you’re a fucking nerd, Noir. -PBP’_ Noir looked up to see Peter looking at him from across the room, smirking at him.

 _‘So is your girlfriend but you don’t see me sayin’ anything about it. -Noir’_ He finished writing his reply and nudged the girl next to him again.

“Hey, doll, mind giving this to the other Peter?” He whispered. She shrugged, taking the note from him and passed it down. The moment Peter read it, he glared at Noir, his cheeks darkening.

“...So we will be learning to make our own potions! Everyone will be working by themselves for this lesson. Oh, Mr. Phoenix, you may work with whoever you wish. I have written the ingredients and instructions on the board. When you believe you are finished, call me over and I will assess your grade.” With a wave of her hand, everyone got to work. Noir quickly made his way across the room, sitting down next to Peter. Due to his color blindness, Potions was really difficult since he couldn’t tell if the potion was the right color or not, which could be dangerous, so he was always buddied with someone. _That’s how I met Peter in the first place…_

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Peter hissed as soon as Noir stood next to him.

“Sure, bud. Now let's get a move on, shall we?”

Noir couldn’t exactly tell what color the potion was, but it was lighter than most potions they made. It was a really light color from what he could tell, apparently something called ‘Pink’. It took almost the whole class time but they finally appeared to be finished. Peter assured him it was the right shade of pink so he took his word on it.

“I’ll go get Professor Opal.” Peter said as he walked away, leaving Noir alone with the cauldron. He didn’t realize it at first, but he started leaning towards to potion after noticing it had a sweet smell to it. Well, it was a mix of different smells but they were all so good.

Noir recognized the smells as chocolate chip cookies, his favorite, a smell similar to apple pie, another treat high up on his list, and- He frowned, not being able to recognize the third smell. It was some kind of perfume? It definitely didn’t smell like a women’s perfume, that’s for sure.

“Does it smell good, Mr. Phoenix?” Noir nearly jumped when Professor Opal seemingly appeared behind him.

“Uh, yeah, it does.” He nodded, leaning away from the cauldron.

“That’s fantastic, actually. It means it’s working. And, from what I can tell, it’s the perfect potion! Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Opal smiled at them. “Great work boys.”

Before she could completely walk away, Peter called after her. “Hey, Professor! What do we do with the potion?”

Opal shrugged, “Whatever you want, I guess. No way I’m cleaning it up. It’s literally the perfect potion. Keep it if you want but don’t like the Headmaster know I let you.” She winked before going to check another student’s work.

“What would we need a love potion for? Hey, Noir, do you remember the spell to clean- Noir?”

Noir snapped back to reality, barely noticing he was inhaling the potion’s scent unknowingly again.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I was just… smelling the potion. It has an interesting smell.”

Peter leaned over and sniffed the potion himself. “Smells like fresh laundry to me. It also has that new car smell mixed in with a little pomegranate.”

“Hmm…” Noir took one of the empty vials from the shelves and filled it up with the potion next to them.

“What’s that for?”

“Everyone smells something different. I wonder what the others might smell.”

“Alright, class is now over. If you haven’t finished your potions, I will require you to come after classes are over to show me later.” Opal clapped her hands and waved her wand, causing all the cauldrons to empty and for leftover ingredients to be placed on a table in front.

“See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Peter nodded to Noir as he gathered his things.

“Yup, see ya.” With that, Peter ran out of the room. Noir wasn’t exactly in a hurry since he had charms next and it wasn’t that far from the potions room.

“Peter?” Opal called from her desk.

“Yeah, Professor?”

“Do be careful with that potion. Wouldn’t want it getting into the wrong hands now, would we?”

  
  


Needless to say, the potion got into the wrong hands.

Noir barely set foot into his room before he spotted Felicia sitting on his bed, talking to Harry about something he honestly didn’t care to figure out. She spotted him and jumped off the bed.

“Peter! What a surprise!” She purred.

“This is my room.”

“Not for much longer! We’re throwing a bit of a ‘Homecoming’ party in the common room in an hour so this place with be more of a party room.”

“If anything happens on my bed while I’m gone, I’ll hex all of you.” Noir deadpanned. Oddly enough, this wasn’t much of a threat, more of a promise and everyone in the room knew it.

“Wait, you’re not staying?” Harry asked.

“No, of course not. I’ll be in the library if anybody needs me.” Noir turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

“C’mon, Pete. You never have fun anymore. It’s just one party, what can go wrong?”

“Everything. Every fucking thing. Not to mention I have no friends in this house aside from you, Felicia, and Eddie.”

“Just stay for at least half an hour and, if you don’t have any fun, you can leave.” Harry insisted.

“No. I’m heading to the library.”

“How about you invite some of your friends in the other houses?” Felicia suggested.

“Yeah! The two Peters, that asian girl, and the two new kids!”

“Their names are Peni, Gwen, and Miles. And what makes you think they’ll come in the first place?”

“Never know if you don’t ask.”

Noir sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. He knows he’s going to regret this later.

“Fine. Anybody have a quill?”

  
  


The party wasn’t your average high school party with loud music and drinks and stuff like that. It was like a massive sleepover where everyone was trying to mess around and play games while also trying not to be too loud as to not alert the professors. Even so, it made Noir uncomfortable. He always hated parties. His parents always threw parties and they were the most miserable hours of his life. At least he had his friends with him while they stuck to the corner of the common room. All the Slytherins looked at them weirdly, clearly not enjoying having two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and two Gryffindors, Slytherin’s biggest rival, casually hanging out at their common room. Though, there were a bunch of first and second years trying to hit on Gwen, only to get stared down by all three Peters at once.

“Sorry about them, Gwen.” Noir grumbled for the fourth time that night.

“It’s fine, Noir. Could be worse.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea. You all should just-”

“Hey, it’s alright, seriously. We don’t want you to be alone here.” Miles cut him off.

“Yeah, maybe we should just enjoy the party!” Peni chimed in.

“...I guess. Let’s just head to my room, hopefully it isn’t occupied by someone.” Noir shook his head as he lead them to the dormroom, which fortunately only had a few people hanging out inside. Noir didn’t recognize them nor knew their names but that didn’t matter since they kinda stuck to their side of the room.

“It’s so cold in the Slytherin common room. How the hell do you guys live in here?” Peter asked.

“Honestly, I don’t even know. That’s what we get for having the common room in the dungeons near the damn lake.”

“Hey, Noir?”

“Yeah, Miles?”

“If you’re a shapeshifter, does that mean you can turn into animals?”

“No, we can only morph ourselves to look like however we want, as long as it’s human.” To demonstrate, Noir’s whole body started to shrink and change until he look identical to Miles, minus the color. “See?”

“Woah! Do Ham next!” Miles pointed at the shortest Peter excitedly.

“Sometimes I forget Miles is easily impressed.” Gwen laughed

“Excuse me, my body is a temple and I will not have people-”

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Noir grinned, already identical to Ham. “Ham’s more difficult because of his freckles. Those are hard to make an exact copy of.”

“We have two Hammys!” Peni grinned.

“That’s two too many.” Peter scoffed.

“I know, but hey!” Ham pouted. “Also, just so you know, there’s nothing better than the real thing.” He added, running a hand through his hair.

“Keep telling yourself that, Porkchop.” Noir raised an eyebrow before shifting back to normal. “By the way, Miles, since you asked, there are animagi, which are witches and wizards that can turn into an animal.”

“Really? Can they turn into any animals they want? Or is it like a fixed thing? Can they choose?” Miles began to ask questions faster than Noir could answer.

“No, they can’t.” Ham answered. “They can only turn into one animal and that animal cannot be chosen as it will be an animal that represents an aspect of yourself. Like, if Felicia was an animagus, she’d be a sna-” Ham was cut off by Noir kicking him in the shins. “I mean- a cat. Yeah, a cat.”

“You seemed to know a lot about Animagi.” Gwen said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, well, I’m just that smart.”

“Seems fake, but alright.” Peter rolled his eyes. The gang stayed there for a while, chatting while the party around them went on.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?” Noir stood up.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Stuffed from dinner.”

“Kinda want a cauldron cake, to be honest. Think they have any?” Ham asked.

“They should. I’ll get you one if you want.” Noir nodded and made his way to where they set up the snacks. There wasn’t much snacks left, mainly crumbs and half eaten snacks. _Disgusting._

“Hey, Petey.” Felicia nearly caused Noir to jump. ‘Whatcha looking for?”

“Cauldron cake for Ha- I mean Peter. Probably aren’t any left, right?” He wasn’t too sure, but something seemed make Felicia’s smile ever so slightly bigger.

“Well, I was gonna save this for later, but I guess he can have it.” Felicia reached into her satchel and pulled out a carefully wrapped Cauldron Cake.

“Thanks, Felicia.” Noir tried to give her a smile as he took it. Something about the way she smiled seemed off, but he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. He returned to his room to see Peni half asleep, laying on his bed while the others whispered, trying not to bother her.

“Maybe you all should go to you rooms. It’s getting a bit late.” Noir commented, handing the cake to Ham.

“Why is it wrapped like this?” Ham asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Noir shrugged.

“Odd… It does smell really good though...”

“Noir’s right, we should probably go to bed now. I have Astronomy in the morning and if I seem even a little bit tired in that class, I’m getting my ass hexed.” Peter groaned.

“Should I walk you guys to your rooms?”

“Nah, it’s fine, Noir. We’ll be fine. Oh, and don’t forget the History of Magic paper tomorrow. I totally don’t need to copy your notes or anything.” Ham winked.

“Next time, I won’t let you even look at them.”

“Love you too, big guy.”

Once they all left, Noir just sat on his bed, not really sure what to do.

“So, did ya have fun?” Harry asked as he walked up to him, Felicia following closely behind.

“Still prefer hanging out at the library.”

“Buzzkill. You going to bed?”

“Never. Plus, I might as well finish that history paper since Pork is a dork and forgot the notes.” Noir sighed, reaching for his satchel. He started to rummage through it until he noticed…

“Where is it?” Noir questioned out loud, not to anyone in particular.

“Where’s what?” Harry asked.

“I had a potion in here, where is it?”

“Oh, you mean the love potion? We used it in some of the cauldron cakes just to see what’d happen.” Felicia giggled. Noir froze completely.

“Was it in the cake I gave Peter?”

“Sure was. Just imagine how he’d loo-” Noir ran out of the room without another word.

 _God damnit, this is why I can’t bring friends over. They always have to ruin shit like this. And they wonder why I never_ _talk to them anymore._ Noir finally made it to the door and suddenly remembered he didn’t know the password to the common room. Don’t get him wrong, he knew how it worked but it was difficult. The password involved an enchanted stack of barrels, which will only open the door if the correct barrel is tapped in the correct rhythm. If done incorrectly, a barrel will burst open and cover the intruder in vinegar. _Guess I’ll just have to risk-_

Noir’s thoughts were cut short when he heard someone behind him. He barely had time to turn around before he was tugged down by his collar and he felt someone’s lips pressed firmly against his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Well, look who’s late. Again.”_

**_“If I were you, I wouldn’t be talkin’. I’m doin’ all the hard work for you. Y’know those bastards don’t like us.”_ **

_“Maybe so, but I expected some form of professionalism.”_

**_“Listen here you-”_ **

**“Both of you, shut it. Let’s get back to the task at hand.”**

**_“I still don’t get why we’re doing this. Can’t we do it to some muggles?”_ **

**“You aren’t in the position to ask questions. Your job is to do as you’re told.”**

_“Careful, boss. I think he’s getting soft on us. Why else would he be so hesitant to do this job?”_

**_“...”_ **

_“_ **Is this true?”**

**_“No, boss. You know me.”_ **

  
  
  
  


**_“I don’t ever quit.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
